


Poolside

by herwhiteknight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Summer Vacation, Swimming Pools, based off a Really Gay Scene from Station 19, which i've never watched - it was just on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: Blake and Yang just want to enjoy their vacation and relax by the pool.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> I found this scene on tumblr from a show called "Station 19" (episode 3x11 apparently) and it just screamed the bees. So I quickly wrote it up last night and finally have the chance to post it to AO3 this morning. Enjoy!

Yang had to admit, the weather was _gorgeous_. When she’d looked outside the window that morning, and had checked the weather app on her phone, she swore that she absolutely wouldn’t set foot outside the hotel that day. But eventually, after Blake’s persistent nudging and teasing comments about her _missing out on the bathing suit she’d brought_ , Yang had agreed to let Blake slather sunscreen on her and drag her out to the pool side.

“Thank you for making me come outside,” Yang said with a happy sigh as a waitress handed her a mimosa. She clinked glasses with Blake before leaning back in her lounge chair and taking a sip.

“Thank _you_ for agreeing to come outside!” Blake grinned, nudging the little decorative drink umbrella out of the way with her tongue before lifting the glass to her lips. Yang took a long moment to drink Blake’s appearance in - she was _right_ , that bathing suit that criss-crossed in thin black strips over her midriff and abs and tying itself together with a pretty bow at the nape of her neck definitely made it _so_ worth it. “But I can tell you’re staring at me, even with those shades, Yang,” she teased.

“I mean, it’s not like I’m trying to hide _that_ fact,” Yang said obviously. “My head is turned completely towards you right now - I’d be insulted if you _didn’t_ think I was staring at you!”

Blake rolled her eyes and giggled as Yang made a big show of waggling her eyebrows at her from above her gold-framed aviators. “Such a fucking _goof_.”

“Hey ladies,” a deep, obviously trying to be suave, voice called off to their right. They glanced over as a blue-haired man got in their space and knelt in front of their lounging chairs. “Name’s Neptune.”

Blake gave him an uninterested once-over, glancing at his cut-off muscle tank and cargo shorts with a barely concealed frown. “Hi Neptune.” Then, without taking another breath, “Bye Neptune.”

Yang barely concealed a snicker at her girlfriend’s easy dismissal - but this guy _wouldn’t_ take the hint. He pressed a hand to his chest, looking wounded. “Ouch! What, you’re gonna just go and break my heart like that?”

Blake lifted her eyebrows at him in disbelief. “Yeah,” she said simply. Yang had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. 

“Really, we were just stopping by to see if we could buy you lovely girls some drinks,” Neptune gestured behind himself to where three other guys in similar attire were standing - though all three of them had varying levels of awkward disbelief stretched across their faces. The blonde one seemed about three seconds away from facepalming. 

“We have our own drinks,” Yang said, indicating her glass. “But thanks.”

“Oh, that’s so cool, yeah!” Neptune carried on, giving no indication that he was moving on from this. “So you two on like, a girls’ trip?”

Blake and Yang shot each other a sidelong glance, their lips twisting in amusement as they remembered the events of the previous night. Sheets tangled, limbs tangled, moans tangled. “Sure,” Blake nodded, “Something like that.”

“Sweet, yeah, gettin’ a break from the daily grind, just blowing off a little steam, huh?” 

“That’s one way to put it,” Blake smirked into her glass. 

“Listen dude,” Yang started, polite enough - though Blake could tell that she was just a few short moments from blowing a fuse and snapping entirely. “We’re just trying to have a nice time, so would you mind…?”

“Oh, don’t you worry! You ladies having a nice time is all I want, y’know,” he lifted his hands up in a careless shrug, offering nothing that either Blake or Yang wanted.

Blake groaned, looking over at Yang and transitioning into Italian so she could bitch about the guy, “ _God, without fail. Men continue to be idiots.”_

Yang couldn’t hold back a snicker as she opened her mouth to reply back, when Clueless Moron Neptune’s mouth filled with air when he gaped in shock. “Wait, what’s that - is that Spanish? Hey, y’know,” he continued, still trying to insert himself where he definitely didn’t belong. “I actually know Spanish! Yeah, I took classes in highschool - like, _hola, como estas-_?”

Yang had had just about enough. “Alright, Neptune,” Yang started, dropping her voice just a little as she took off her glasses so she could glare directly into his stupid face. “You wanna have some _real_ fun?” 

Her tone was suggestive enough that even a blockhead like him could’ve picked up on her insinuation. So, of course, he responded in kind, “ _Hell yeah_ ,” he said enthusiastically. 

“Mhmm, okay,” Yang nodded, setting down her mimosa on the table next to her chair. “So, if you can do more push ups than me, you can go right ahead and buy us drinks. But if _I_ can do more push ups than you? _You_ buy us drinks, and then you leave us the hell _alone_.”

Neptune scoffed as if it was a done deal - and it was. He just didn’t know at the time who it was _done_ for. He glanced back at his buddies as if to say _she can’t be serious_ \- but they all looked back at him with that same wide-eyed look of disbelief. The blonde boy now had his face fully buried in his hand. “Y’know, I like a feisty woman,” he said cockily. 

“Usually that’s _her_ line,” Blake chimed in under her breath. “Towards _me_.”

But Neptune didn’t hear her, too busy puffing up his chest in preparation for the contest. “I’ll even start with one hand behind my back - just to make it fair and even.”

“Whatever floats your dick man,” Yang rolled her eyes as she stood up and went to a clear space of poolside. Behind Neptune, his crew gave out a low _ooh_ at the roast.

“You’re supposed to be on _my_ side,” Neptune hissed at his buddies. Yang couldn’t help but smirk as folded her arms and waited for Neptune to get into position - y’know, to make it _fair_. 

“We told you this was a bad idea, man,” the blonde stepped back, putting his hands up defensively. “When she beats you, that’s your problem.”

“When she beats me,” Neptune scoffed as he dropped into push up position, waiting for Yang to settle in before putting one arm behind his back. “As if.”

“And… go!”

Yang smoothly cranked out rep after rep, glancing up only when she heard a single smack of skin on concrete - noting that Neptune had gone back down to a traditional two-handed push up. _Please_ , she thought as she sunk back down in perfect form, _it’s only been like, six reps. Clearly the dude just has vanity muscles._

She had just settled into a rhythm, her breathing evening out and matching the raise and lower of her arms, when she heard Neptune’s body collapse onto the concrete in front of her. “All gassed out?” she taunted, unable to help herself as she tucked one arm behind her back and did a few more reps, then dropped onto her belly and flipped onto her back to launch into a perfect kip up and landing on her feet. 

“Showing off just a _little_ there, babe?” Blake smirked from where she had turned around on her chair to witness the contest.

“Babe?!” Neptune gaped again.

Yang turned, flipping her hair dramatically over her shoulder as she settled her hands on her hips. “When given the opportunity,” she tossed a wink over to her, before directing her attention to the waitress who had been bemusedly watching the whole exchange. “Another round of mimosas please? On their tab,” Yang gestured to the guys who were now gathered around their put-out friend and patting him vaguely sympathetically on the shoulder. 

“And fries!” Blake called from the chair, then immediately added, “Oh, and... mozzarella sticks? Been craving those, thank you!”

Yang shook her head at Blake, unable to stop her grin. “You are _insatiable_ ,” she said.

“When given the opportunity,” Blake returned with a wink as the blonde boy approached Yang.

“That was pretty dope,” he lifted his hand for a high-five, which Yang returned. “I’m Sun, by the way. I just wanted to apologize for my friend over there - we _all_ told him it would end in an embarrassing disaster, but he wouldn’t listen. Didn’t believe us when we said you two were together.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Yang waved her hand airily. “It’s was a pleasure to bring some humility down on his ego. Really.”

“We’ll never let him live it down, I promise. Thanks for being so chill,” Sun shrugged, turning to leave. “You two look really happy together - I hope you guys have a good rest of your vacation.”

“Yeah, thanks! You too,” Yang waved, walking back over to Blake. 

“He seems reasonable, at least,” Blake commented, reaching up for Yang’s hand and inspecting her palm for any torn skin or chafing from the concrete before kissing her knuckles. 

“Yeah, him and the rest of his friends,” Yang said, reaching out with her other hand to tuck the little piece of hair that had escaped Blake’s ponytail back behind her ear.

“And we got mozzarella sticks out of the deal!” Blake beamed, her eyes lighting up excitedly.

Yang’s heart melted, and she couldn’t stop herself from cupping Blake’s face in her hands and bending down for a long kiss. “Hm, y’know what?” Yang murmured against her lips, not quite finished. Blake just blinked, _clearly_ not up for talking. “I think you’re right. Vacation _is_ fun.”

Blake hummed, pressing desperately back into the kiss. They both burned, but from something so much more than the summer heat.


End file.
